fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Okami 3/Nue
'Summary' The third boss of Okami 3. A mighty demon with the face of a tiger, the legs of a tiger, the body of a Japanese raccoon dog, and the upper half of a snake for a tail. It also seems able to float on a cloud of miasma that travels through darkest areas of the lands, poisoning anyone and anything it touches. Interestingly, the smoke doesn't seem affected by wind. It is through the Nue that our heroes learn why demons are spilling into the world again, and why the gods that helped Amaterasu and Chibiterasu have fallen to their weakened state. The balance of light and dark was already thrown of course when Amaterasu defeated Yami before, resulting in the gods Chibiterasu encountered resembling cubs of their former self. Now, after Chibiterasu and Kuni eliminated Akuro, the dissonance between light and dark affected the gods further still, and a monk noticing the change sought to personally rebalance the universe by summoning darkness into the world, demons clinging to what came out. In the fight proper, the Nue surrounds itself in a ball of miasma, which Kuni can't clear on his own. When it seems he's done for, a radiant light glares from above, and from the heavens come Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, who teach the sunrise technique, dispelling the miasma, and fight alongside Kuni to take down the Nue. After the fight, the Nue's snake headed tail is split into pieces, and he is forced to retreat. Kuni'll have to hunt him down soon, and Amaterasu and Chibiterasu have to return to the Celestial Plain to repair it, now that Kuni and Sanmomme have everything they need to defeat him. The true fight commences between Kuni and the Nue after traversing the second half of the dungeon, his defeat dispels all of the miasma he stirred up, and Kuni gets the shishio. Tofu-kozo's advice (occurs before second fight) *O-oh, the Nue's not a nice guy. Even without that miasma, he's fast and powerful, and his blind spot's covered up by that snake coming out of his backside. You didn't here it from me, buuuut... he can regenerate that snake on his back, however, while it's gone, his underbelly and backside are completely exposed as long as he doesn't spin. Boss fight 1 Because the first fight consists of learning sunrise and essentially hanging back while Amaterasu and Chibiterasu do all the work, finer details will be discussed later. For now, the Nue floats above a rectangular roof of a temple, the perimeter surrounded by phantom samurai (who get subsequently destroyed by Amaterasu once she arrives). Boss fight 2 Attacks *Attacks while in miasma *Attacks on land Strategy *techniques necessary: sunrise, power slash, galestorm, inferno The arena is another rectangular roof of a temple with torches on the corners of the arena. Before the fight starts, the Nue regenerates his snake and surrounds himself in miasma. Kuni and Sanmomme engage more hopeful than before. *Strategy As previously witnessed, the miasma disappears with light. Miasma on the roof can be dispelled with fire from the torches, or you can eliminate all the miasma with a single sunrise. The Nue falls onto the arena, and has to take some time to recover. Use this recovery time to land some hits on him. The Nue is fast, but hits harder than most fast hitters. Every part of him is susceptible to damage, but you have to worry about attacks coming from a particular spot, like attacks from the snake head or strikes from its claws. You should notice that the snake has its own life bar separate from the Nue. Either attack its head with your weapons (use the bow and arrows or use melee when it comes down to attack) or use brush techniques to deal damage (power slashing and inferno). After depleting its health bar, it becomes grayed and stunned, you'll notice any further damage does nothing. To slice it off, use power slash. Then, its sides, underbelly, and backside are completely blind, and you just have to worry about him scrunching to one side before springing to the other, spinning to face you. It does regenerate after a small amount of time. After a while on land, the sun will seemingly disappear, and the miasma returns to ball around it. Use sunrise to deal with the miasma, and repeat the process until all of its health is depleted. Trivia *Before Amaterasu and Chibiterasu leave, Sanmomme translates that Amaterasu apparently nicknames him her "little sunshine." Chibiterasu even does his dramatic-gasp-before-hanging-his-head-in-defeat routine before Sanmomme translates. (More to Come) Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Original Characters